


Don't Want to be Alone Anymore

by RedEris



Series: Lucifer's Silk Boxers [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: A modified version of the Pierce and Lucifer are married episode.





	Don't Want to be Alone Anymore

“Good job, actually, Lucifer,” said Chloe’s disembodied voice. “Try not to get in trouble before the morning.”

“Would I ever?” Lucifer smiled wickedly.

Chloe sighed through the walkie talkie. “Good night.”

"Well!" Lucifer emphatically thumbed off the connection. "Whatever shall we do with the rest of the night?"

"I brought case files," Pierce said dryly, setting the last of the dinner plates in the drainer.

"I have much more interesting ideas, *hubby*, Lucifer drawled, leering at Pierce's broad shoulders.

"I'm not fucking you." 

Lucifer pulled a face. "Don't tell me you've wasted millennia on being straight! What a travesty!"

"I don't have to be straight to think that sleeping with the Devil is a bad idea." Pierce put the last glass away in an otherwise empty cabinet and turned toward the doorway. 

"Oh, but it's the very best of ideas! Best way to pass the time in this suburban wasteland, certainly.” Lucifer trotted after Pierce through the living room. “And you complain that there's nothing you haven't already done but here I am and you haven't done me! I assure you, it's a unique experience. Besides, it would add such authenticity to our little ruse."

Pierce snorted. "Add some authenticity to your hand. Goodnight, Lucifer." He shut his bedroom door in Lucifer's face.

Lucifer took a moment to pout exaggeratedly at the cheap veneer of the door. Then he wandered off to neaten up his stubble and contemplate the short but growing list of people who had rejected his advances.

~~~~

If Lucifer had put the question to Linda, she might have said that maybe he wanted Pierce so badly because he tended to confuse sex for intimacy, and because he needed the reassurance of being accepted by someone who actually knew what he was. But he didn't ask Linda, because he was busy being the worst neighbor he could manage. And there was a reason he paid her to do his introspection for him. 

Instead, then, he put on a Speedo and his favorite cologne and draped himself over Pierce as often and as publicly as he could manage.

"Come now, lieutenant! I can't sell this cover entirely on my own. No one's going to buy your being so indifferent with such a pretty piece wrapped around your neck!" Lucifer leaned his head against said neck and smiled winsomely at an elderly lady across the street. She scowled back. Perfect.

"Piece of work, you mean. If we can assume that the neighboring couples are married without seeing them make out in the driveway, I'm pretty sure they can do the same for us.”

"Do you know, I'm beginning to think that you want to die because you never, in how many thousand years, learned how to have any fun."

Pierce ignored that stab."Maybe our marriage is on the rocks," he suggested.

"No one would believe that! Just look at me!"

"After today, anyone would believe that." Pierce gestured towards an undulating woman in a bikini a couple of yards away, dancing in the sprinkler. He took advantage of Lucifer's momentary stillness to disentangle his arms, and then slipped back inside.

"Nonsense," Lucifer muttered to himself. "We're a perfect fit--I'm the fun one."

~~~~

The kiss was pushing it, even for Lucifer. He definitely preferred enthusiastic consent, which he'd never had any trouble obtaining. But the way the crowd was looking at him, it seemed like the only thing to do. He knew how the movies went. They had, apparently, just had a very Married fight and make up, and now it was time for The Kiss. 

He figured Pierce could punch him for it later, if he wanted. And in the first seconds, he fully expected to get punched later. But just there… There at the end… His lips softened. When Pierce pulled away, for just a fraction of a second there was something terribly hungry in his eyes. Lucifer recognized it better than he wanted to.

~~~~

After dark on the balcony, cool breezes cut through the lingering dusty LA heat. They ruffled Pierce’s collar and molded his shirt against his stomach.

“You want to die,” Lucifer said, “because you don’t want to be alone any more.”

Pierce turned. “Yeah. Well, duh. What’s your point?”

Lucifer handed him the drink he’d already poured--two fingers of Dalmore 62--and smiled softly. “If we’re gonna kill you, then we have got to do it together.”

“Is that right?” Pierce took the drink without looking at it. Lucifer hummed a confirmation. “You see,” Pierce went on, “I don’t think you’ve been spending time with me trying to figure out how to kill me. I think you wanna spend time with someone who’s been screwed by your dad as much as you’ve been. You are the one who doesn’t want to be alone.”

Lucifer twitched and broke eye contact, then looked back defiantly. “I think both points can be true at once.”

Pierce snorted. It could have been taken as conceding the point. Maybe.

“So we both have some issues to work through,” Lucifer said. “Okay. But if we’re going to get revenge on Dad, we’ve got to be committed.”

“I’ve already married you,” Pierce said. “I’m not sure how much more committed I could be.”

That startled a laugh out of Lucifer. “True! True, but there’s so many things we have yet to try!”

Pierce watched him with searching eyes. After a moment, he said, “Fine. Go get the chainsaw.”

Lucifer reached up with his empty hand and began unbuttoning his vest. “I was thinking of something a little less painful. Unless you’re into that sort of thing, that is.”

Pierce thought for a second, and then set down his drink and reached for the next button. “Alright. And no, I’m not into that sort of thing, for reference’ sake.”


End file.
